Equipo 7
by A r e k u s a
Summary: Tú no eres nada fea y tú eres genial, aún y con tu estúpida sed de venganza... / SasuxSakuxNaru / Ménage à trois.


**.**

 **E** quipo 7

.

.

.

Está él.

Está ella.

Y está él, tras de él, acariciando la mano de ella.

.

 **1.**

Siente el cuerpo junto a ella moverse de imprevisto. Como espasmo que va de su pecho hasta la punta de los pies y lo hace saltar. Ella lo abraza y se topa en el camino con otra mano, en dirección contraria. Es la de Naruto. Se encuentran acampando en el bosque y los tres duermen juntos.

– ¿Así está mejor? – pregunta, mas no recibe respuesta. Entonces sabe que está bien.

Porque...

 **2.**

A Sasuke le persiguen las pesadillas luego de la masacre de su clan. Es como un picnic familiar que de pronto se tiñe de sangre y dolor. Saca lo peor de él y lo hacen brincar por las noches cubierto en sudor.

Esos sueños lo persiguen, lo hostigan y debilitan. Le hacen recordar aquellos momentos agradables en familia. Le hacen recordar esos sentimientos que pretende enterrar y le asquea la idea. Sobre todo, porque el cumulo de eso le trae a cuenta que es humano y siente y se emociona.

Y no necesita nada de eso para concretar su venganza.

No porque sienta lastima de su hermano y la muerte que en algún momento le dará. No no no. Sino por ese par de tontos que lo abrazan y vuelven sus noches de invierno cálidas y un saco de dormir les queda grande.

 _El deseo de tenerlos por siempre me quema._ _–_

 **3.**

Naruto abraza a Sasuke y acaricia la mano de Sakura con una suavidad de algodón. Son pocos sus momentos a solas. Esos donde las matemáticas son efímeras y tres son uno y pueden expresarse libremente. Sin complejos de superioridad ni arrogancia.

 _Tú no eres nada fea y tú eres genial, aun y con tu estúpida sed de venganza,_ piensa.

Y quiere expresarles todo lo que su corazón tiene y su hipotálamo grita por ellos.

– Ustedes, son mi sueño y realidad – susurra y besa la nuca de Sasuke. – Los quiero.

La espalda del Uchiha se estremece ante el toque de sus palabras. Naruto es un tonto y bordea el límite de lo imbécil, pero en esos momentos juntos (cuando no sabe de quién es esta pierna y hay brazo en mi costilla) se pone sentimental de una manera un tanto incomoda. Un tanto agradable.

Agua tibia en invierno.

– Perdamonos juntos – completa la idea Sakura y Naruto entiende. Aunque ambos dudan que Sasuke haya captado el mensaje.

( _Nunca vas a estar solo, Teme_ )

 **4.**

Así que…

Sakura pega su barbilla a la frente de Sasuke y su mano alcanza la cintura de Naruto. Siente los músculos bajo las yemas de sus dedos y toca notas musicales hasta su cadera. Sasuke lleva sangre en su memoria, pero Naruto lleva vacío. El dolor de querer ser aceptado por todos, de ser visto como su igual.

Sasuke está roto, pero Naruto también.

Y ella quiere sanar sus heridas con amor y abrazos de miel.

 _(Déjenme hacer mías sus tristezas, no me alejen)_

Naruto ríe burbujeante cuando los dedos de ella tocan su piel debajo de la camiseta y se pega, divertido de la caricia. Quisiera que eso fuera eterno y se jura a si mismo que mientras viva, los tres estarán juntos. Nadie nadie nadie los separara nunca nunca nunca.

Sus ojos divisan los jades entre la bruma azabache y son como un reflejo de los suyos. Ansiosos de una promesa tacita.

– Por siempre.

 **5.**

Naruto se siente cálido a pesar del frío bosque. Piensa en la misión que les tocara mañana y el miedo que siente siempre de perder a uno de ellos. A veces cree que hubiera sido mejor no conocerlos y así, jamás haber tenido que hacerle frente a esos sentimientos de angustia que tiene en cada misión. Pero recuerda que de eso está hecho el camino del ninja, de aceptar pérdidas; pero sobre todo, de luchar por los suyos.

Y él iría hasta el infierno por esos dos.

Entonces siente estas avispas en el abdomen, porque no solo debe aceptar la pérdida en batalla. Hay otra peor que libra la persona delante de él y que es la razón por la que duermen de esa manera un tanto apretada.

– Olvida todo. – dice ni bien el recuerdo de su frase, del primer día que se conocieron, viene a su cabeza. Abraza a Sasuke por la cintura y presiona de su abdomen, pegando lo a él. Muy muy muy juntitos. Sin malicia. Sin dobles intenciones. Solo a intensas de tenerlo cerca y pensar que así será siempre.

Porque en el fondo, sabe que esa venganza hará sus pesadillas realidad.

Tarde o temprano.

 **6.**

Sasuke Uchiha es un vengador. Y su misión no estará completa hasta asesinar a su hermano. Ver su sangre correr entre sus manos. La sangre del Uchiha que una vez admiró.

Luego están esos dos, que lo vuelven inestable. Lo abrazan de ambos lados y mientras uno susurra cosas tiernas en su oído derecho (tu piel me quema por encima de la ropa), la otra deja tiernos besos de durazno por su mejilla y cuello.

Suele encontrar desagradable todo aquello. Esas ansias enfermizas de ambos por tenerlo cerca y sobrepasar sus límites de espacio personal. Es insufrible. Desgastante. Pero sobre todo, lastimero. Porque ella daría todo por él, aunque él siempre la rechaza. Y él haría todo por él, a pesar que él siempre lo menosprecia.

Entonces empieza a sentirse incómodo. Como hormigas le picotean el cuerpo y no quiere más ese lugar.

Y no no no.

 _(Quiero estar solo._

 _No los necesito._

 _Solo vivo para mi venganza_ _–_

Mentira)

 **7.**

Lo cierto es que Sasuke encuentra agradable ese lugar entre ellos.

Ahí donde tres se vuelven uno.

Y sus almas lloran en silencio la pena del otro.

.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora.**

¡Hola!

Hace mucho que tenía esta idea rondando mi cabeza y no podía seguir estudiando sin antes escribirla.

La verdad, es que el SasuSaku ni el NaruSaku me llegan a gustar del todo, pero de a tres si le entro a la asunto jajajaja. La relación que planteo es un tanto extraña. No es amor (enamoramiento rosa con corazones en los ojos), pero va más allá de la amistad (?).

Es complicado.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Nos vemos.


End file.
